cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future of DisneyLand
Written by SludgeBorgin. Hi, my name is Matt. What I'm about to tell you is a dream I had. I'm not sure if this is true, and if it will happen. But this dream was so, interesting, that I needed to share it, if Disneyland ever would turn out like this. Well here is goes. It started out with a first person view of a guy (Lets call him Pat) opening his eyes after he had been asleep. Looking around, he see's what looks like a tall circular room, with one door at the other end. Next to him and all around the room are others, with their hands tied to a rope coming from the ceiling, who looked mostly dead. He then realized that he had his hands tied to a rope coming from the ceiling. Scared Pat tried to talk to the others. Thankfully some were alive, and then he and the others stated talking. They said that the place he was in was Disneyland, after it had turned into a freak show. Taking people and turning them into hideous mutants for the crowd to laugh at. Then after the show, they would take them here to stay until the next day for more shows giving them dirty water and rotted meat for food and drink. But the room also had newly kidnapped people who weren't mutated. However, they would soon be mutated for the next show. Pat was terrified by what he heard, and tried to find out how to escape. One of the people said that there was a way out, through the big window. Then they tried to do their plan. They told everybody to swing their bodies so that they could then grab on the one big window in the middle of the room. But after about 60% of the people got on the window, the door opened and 3 guards and nine guard dogs barged through the door. The dogs charged at them and bit some of the people, grabbing them, pulling them away from the window. That got the people knowing they had to escape NOW. Most people started breaking the window, while some tried to get people away from the dogs. But it wasn't enough, they had to get out, but somehow someone had matches and struck a match, then threw one on the floor near the leaking gasoline. Then a huge fireball erupted around the room and the trapped people burned on impact with the fire. The last shot of Pat's view showed people escaped a fiery deathtrap, with some burning up, it was horrifying. Then it cut to a helicopter camera view, showing a news report. in the camera it showed Disneyland completely on fire. showing people evacuating in other helicopters, some being the kidnapped people who the person was with. Then the news reporter said this chilling line: "Whatever caused this fire in Disneyland, it must've occurred from someone burning it, I know it was you, MATT!" Then I woke up. I was puzzled at how weird that dream was, I spent the rest of the night watching video's on YouTube and hanging out on this wiki, when I realized I needed to share this story with others, for others to share the horror I have. And here I am now. Telling you about this dream. Well, see you later, I'm going on a trip to Disneyland in a couple days. I heard they have a new attraction. I wonder what it is? Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Disney